Ours en peluche
by Mikazuki wo Maihime
Summary: Voici un gentil petit OS de Noël, écrit dans le cadre de la YAC http://th-yaoi-auth-community./ pour Noël. Il était destiné à Nao, et j'avais juste pour indication l'obligation de faire un couple Tom/Bill avec le thème "ours en peluche".


**Santa Fe**

**Sujet : Ours en peluche.**

C'était le 20 décembre. Simone, inquiète, parcourait pour la xème fois des yeux les catalogues de Noël, incapable de se décider pour choisir un cadeau aux jumeaux, qui venaient de fêter leurs 7ans. C'était difficile : il fallait que ce soit proche en valeur, pour que les enfants ne se jalousent pas, et n'aient pas l'impression qu'un des deux étaient favorisé, tout en choisissant quelquechose de différent, afin de ne pas leur donner l'impression qu'on les confonde.

Leur première période de volonté de gemellité totale, jusque dans les vêtements, s'effaçait peu à peu, et les deux bouts de chou commençaient à vouloir se différencier et à avoir des styles à eux. Bien que toujours collés ensemble 24/24h.

Simone soupira, et abandonna la page des bonhommes en plastique divers, gros bras et poupées joufflues. Elle ne connaissait rien aux dessins animés et super-héros actuels, et ne voulait pas courir le risque de demander leur avis aux camarades de ses enfants, sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons. Ils ne croyaient plus vraiment au Père Noël, mais inutile de leur gâcher la surprise à l'avance ! C'était déjà bien suffisant de devoir les surveiller dans la maison alors qu'ils fouinaient partout pour tenter de trouver la « cachette secrète » ! Simone sourit en repensant à l'épisode de l'année dernière : elle avait retrouvé les jumeaux, Bill sur les épaules de Tom, debout sur son lit en train d'essayer de regarder ce qui se trouvait sur la dernière étagère de l'armoire. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, Tom avait eu tellement peur qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre, et les deux frères s'étaient écroulés sur le tas d'oreiller qu'ils avaient empilés au cas où ; prévoyant avec ça ! Simon avait tenté de garder son sérieux et de les gronder, mais leur fou rire hilare et le début de la bataille d'oreiller qui s'ensuivirent contrèrent tous ses efforts de gros yeux. Elle avait même fini par se joindre à la bataille de chatouilles générale, se liguant avec l'un puis avec l'autre pour attaquer le troisième. Fort heureusement, la dernière étagère ne contenait que des draps et des serviettes hygéniques, et l'ouverture des cadeaux n'avait pas été gâchée.

« J'abandonne », souffla-t-elle en refermant le tout. « Peut-être que Jorg aura une idée... ».

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre contre laquelle elle s'appuya. Dehors, les jumeaux, en bonnets et moufles, coursaient les flocons de neige, bouche grande ouverte , se poussant mutuellement pour avoir les plus gros. Elle rit. Bill poussait Tom de toute ses forces, mais c'était toujours lui qui tombait quand son frère répliquait ; pourtant, Tom le relevait à chaque fois avec précaution... avant de le repousser dans le tas de neige suivant. Ils avaient fini leurs bonhomme de neige : deux statues rondouillardes avec la traditionnelle carotte et le chapeau se faisaient face dans l'allée du jardin.

Simone ouvrit la fenêtre :

« - Tom ! Bill !, appella-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main et en resserant son gilet.

Fais un peu attention ! Tu vas faire mal à ton frère !, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du petit blond costaud.

Oui Mutti !, répondis ce dernier. Tu veux pas venir jouer avec nous ? On fait une bataille de boule de neige ?, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Oh, non merci mon chéri, il fait trop froid pour moi ! Et en plus, tu essais toujours de me mettre de la neige dans le dos !

Ooooh ! S'il te plaît Maman !, cria Bill, qui venait de se relever, le ventre couvert de neige.

S'il te plaiiiiit !, enchaînèrent les deux en choeur.

Non, vraiment, je n'ai pas envie, il fait trop froid ; et puis il faut bien que quequ'un surveille le poulet de midi !

Avec des frites ?, demandèrent les jumeaux avec des yeux brillants.

Je n'ai pas encore choisi le légume... Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de frite..., dit-elle avec un air malicieux.

Oh si Maman !! Des frites des frites !!, scandèrent les jumeaux en se rapprochant de la fenêtre et en lui tirant sur la manche.

Halte là mes gaillards, dit-elle en riant et en les repoussant. Vous allez me tremper ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne fais pas de frites, mais des haricots verts !

Ooooh..., firent les jumeaux avec une tête de chien battus.

... mais je peux peut-être y ajouter quelques pommes dauphines !, finit-elle.

Oh ouais ! Des pommes dauphines, des pommes dauphines !! », crièrent les deux garçons en sautillant.

Simone referma la fenêtre sur les cris de joie des deux garçons, qui entamèrent une course poursuite dans le jardin en continuant de scandant en chant « Des pommes dauphines ouais ! Des pommes dau-dau !... ».

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, jeta un oeil dans le four : la volaille était à moitié cuite, il était temps d'y ajouter la garniture pour qu'elle s'imprègne du jus ; elle prit des gants de cuisine, sortit le plat du four et alla chercher une boîte de haricots verts et un sachet de pommes dauphines qu'elle ajouta dans le plat avant de le ré-enfourner. Tandis qu'elle enlevait les gants et les reposaient à côté, la question des cadeaux de Noël revint lui titiller l'esprit ; que pourrait-elle bien offrir à ses garçons qui leur fasse vraiment plaisir ?

« Un cadeau de grands » avait dit Tom l'autre jour.

« Non, un cadeau rigolo ou joli ! » avait ajouté l'autre. On était bien avancé avec ça...

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par une publicité à bruits de grelots à la télévision. Elle montrait un jeune garçon avec un nounours sur son lit, qui regardait par la fenêtre, guettant le Père Noël en attente de jouet quelconque. L'image lui donna soudain une solution à son dilemme.

« Impeccable », pensa-t-elle. « Ca va convenir aux deux, et on peut y ajouter un détail mignon ; ça règle en plus le problème de prise d'indépendance de l'un par rapport à l'autre. J'en parlerais à Jorg ce soir ! ». Simone sourit, soulagée. Elle avait enfin achevée sa liste de courses de Noël.

Sur ce, les jumeaux entrèrent en trombe dans la cuisine, couverts de neige.

« - Mamaaaaaaaaan !! Papa est rentré, on mange ?

Oui les garçons, mais retournez tout de suite dans l'entrée !! Vous allez tout me mouiller !! Enlevez moi vos bottes tout de suite, répondit Simone

Moi je les ai déjà enlevée Maman, dit le petit Bill, fasciné et salivant devant la porte du four. C'est bientôt cuit, dis Maman ? Renchérit-il.

Ca cuira encore plus vite si tu mets le couvert, lui fit Simone avec un clin d'oeil. Mais enlève moi ton anorak avant ! »

Les yeux du petit se mirent à briller ; il couru dans l'entrée. On entendit une série de bruits de fermeture éclair, et les deux gourmands revinrent en chaussette à toute trombe dans la cuisine. Jorg entra à la suite, embrassa Simone, ébouriffa les enfants, et sorti les assiettes du placard pour les tendre aux jumeaux, qui mirent le couvert avec attention.

Le repas se déroula joyeusement. Les pommes dauphines furent beaucoup plus rapidement avalées que les haricots verts, que les enfants poussait d'un bout à l'autre de leur assiette avec une motivation peu visible. Simone finit par les libérer, leur précisant d'aller se laver les dents avant d'aller jouer dans leur chambre. Les deux petits filèrent, et la mère se tourna vers Jorg.

« J'ai eu une idée pour les cadeaux de Noël des deux petits, commença-t-elle.

Ah chouette, c'est une bonne nouvelle, j'admets que je séchais sérieusement..., répondis Jorg en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette de table. A quoi as-tu pensé ?

Hé bien... en fait je me demande s'il ne serait pas temps qu'on propose à un des deux garçons d'emmenager dans la seconde chambre de la maison... Il ont bientôt 7 ans, et ils dorment toujours ensemble... Ca pourrait être un moyen de leur montrer qu'on les considère comme des grands, et on pourra ensuite redécorer un peu les deux chambres selon l'avis de chacun... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

C'est une excellente idée... je dois juste débarasser tout mon bazar de la pièce à côté, mais ça doit pouvoir se faire. Il faudrait au moins qu'on achète un lit, non ? Répondis le père en chuchotant.

Oui, je pense aussi. Comment est-ce qu'on fait pour le choisir ? L'un y va pendant que l'autre emmène Bill et Tom faire un tour ?

Oh, tu as beaucoup plus de goût que moi pour ces choses là... répondis Jorg. Tu veux y aller ?

Disons que j'aurais bien aimé que ce ne soit pas à moi de le monter, répondis Simone, embarassée.

Oui, mais tu n'as pas non plus envie d'emmener les jumeaux faire les courses de Noël avec toi, je me trompe ? renchéris Jorg, l'oeil moqueur. L'exercice est épuisant !

D'accord, admis Simone. Va pour le choix de mon côté, et je demanderai s'il y a moment qu'un livreur le monte chez nous. Tu comptes les emmener où ?

Oh, je ne sais pas dis, dit Jorg. A la patinoire peut-être ?

Pourquoi pas !, répondis Simone. Demande leur leur avis, ils auront sûrement beaucoup plus d'idées que nous pour ça !

Ca marche, dit Jorg en caressant la cuisse de Simone. Je vais le leur demander tout de suite. »

Il embrassa la jeune femme, et sortit de la cuisine.

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois hommes de la maison sortaient bien emmitouflés, direction la sortie de la ville : les jumeaux avient préféré aller faire de la luge dans un champ un peu éloigné où se retrouvaient les enfants du quartier, avant d'aller boire un chocolat chaud dans le café à côté.

Un quart d'heure après, Simone sortait à son tour, direction le magasin de meuble.

Le jour de Noël arriva. Les deux garçons, surexcités, se levèrent dès que 8h du matin apparus à leur réveil. Il coururent jusque dans la chambre de leurs parents, surexcités.

« - Papa, Papa, Maman !! Debout c'est Noël !!, crièrent-ils en escaladant le lit parental comme ils en avaient l'habitude. On peut aller voir les cadeaux ?? Allez allez !!!, renchérirent-ils en tirant sur la couette.

Houlà, houlà du calme les garçons !! fit Jorg, en en attrapant un sous chaque bras. Il va falloir un peu se calmer jeunes gens, vos cadeaux ne vont pas s'envoler, ajouta-il en riant.

Mais euuh... répondit-il Bill. Ca fait maintenant,...(il se mit à compter sur ses doigts en tirant la langue) 19 ! dit-il presque en criant. 19 jours qu'on cherche les cadeaux dans toute la maison, mais on a pas trouvé !!

Je suis sûre que c'est dans la pièce de Papa, ajouta Tom. Il l'a fermée à clef pendant presque toute la semaine.

Et on peut même pas voire par le trou de la serrure, il est trop petit ! finit Bill en agitant les bras.

Aller les canailles, fit Jorg en les soulevant. On va aller voir sous le sapin en bas ! »

Simone regarda son mari, amusée, soulever les deux bouts de chou sans efforts et passer la porte avec prudence avant de courir dans le couloir en imitant le bruit d'un lion.

« Faites attention dans les escaliers ! », cria-t-elle en se levant. « Décidément, je ne sais pas lequel est le plus gamin de tous », pensa-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Quand elle arriva en bas, Jorg était en train de montrer les deux immenses paquets aux enfants assis.

« - Cette année, dit Jorg, c'est un peu spécial. En fait, vos cadeaux ne sont pas vraiment sous le sapin... »

Les deux petits, intrigués, penchèrent la tête sur le côté d'un même mouvement.

« - Ils sont dans le jardin ?, demanda Tom en lorgnant vers la fenêtre.

C'est un éléphant ? », ajouta Bill.

Simone vint s'assoir à côté d'eux et attrapa un paquet sous chaque bras.

« - En fait, dit-elle, il y a plusieurs cadeaux. Le premier, il est ici, dans mes mains. Le deuxième, il est là haut, dans la pièce de Papa », ajouta-elle en désignant l'étage.

Les jumeaux tournèrent instinctivement la tête dans la direction du doigt.

« - Vous allez commencer ici, continua-t-elle. Vous avez le choix entre ces deux gros paquets, il y en a un chacun. Vous choisissez. »

Bill se décida pour le paquet noir à paillettes argentés, et Tom pour le paquet doré. Il y eu de grands bruits de déchirures, et deux énormes nounours apparurent.

« - Whouaaaaaaaaah !! dit Bill. Il est presque aussi grand que moi !! Il est beau !!, dit-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Merci Maman !! ajouta-il en câlinant Simone.

Oui merci Maman, merci Papa, ajouta Tom, en les rejoignant avec son propre ours sous le bras. Dis Maman ? Tu crois que je peux lui faire des dreads sur la tête, vu qu'il a des longs poils ? Ajouta le petit en désignant la tête de la peluche.

Oooh Tom... répondit Simone. Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

Non ! » renchérit le petit bonhomme, tout fier de sa trouvaille.

Les parents laissèrent les enfants comparer les nounours quelques minutes. Lorsque la discussion en vint aux coups de peluches sur le tête, ils les interrompirent.

« - Bon alors, dit Jorg. On va voir en haut maintenant ?

Ouiiiiiii !!! répondirent les jumeaux en coeur.

Je vous préviens, ajouta Simone, c'est un cadeau de grands. J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Mais on est des grands Maman ! Dit le petit Tom en gonflant le torse. Si c'est pour les grands, alors on va aimer !

Le dernier arrivé a le nounours le plus moche !! lança-t-il à Bill en commençant à courir vers l'étage.

Héééééé !! c'est pas juste attends moi !! cria Bill en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Faites attention dans les escali.. commença Simone ; mais les deux fripouilles étaient déjà à l'étage. De toute façon, c'est Papa qui a la clef, inutile de se battre ! » ajouta-elle.

A l'étage, les deux garçons trépignaient d'impatience, tandis que Jorg marchait doucement vers eux, et tourna la clef encore plus lentement.

« Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa !! dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Whouaaaaaaaaaah ?? Tu as fais tout ça Papa ? Tu as fabriqué un nouveau lit ? dirent les deux garçons.

Nan, ce n'est pas moi, mais le rangement si ! Et c'était du travail pour tout enlever, il y avait un tas de bazar, leur fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Alors, ça vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

Ben ... oui mais... » répondit Tom.

Jorg fronça les sourcils devant la mine des garçons.

« Quelquechose ne va pas les enfants ?

Ben... répondit Bill en tortillant ses doigts. Il... il est où le cadeau en fait ? Demanda-t-il, gêné.

Mais... répondit Jorg. C'est ça ! C'est la chambre ! »

Les deux garçons penchèrent la tête d'un air interrogatif. Simone s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant eux.

« Voilà les garçons, je vais vous expliquer, dit-elle. En fait, nous avons penser que, comme vous aviez 7 ans, et que vous étiez grands, qu'il était probablement temps pour vous d'avoir... chacun votre chambre. Le but du cadeau, c'est qu'il y ai un de vous deux qui s'installe ici, celui que vous voulez, et ensuite on va redécorer chacune des chambres comme chacun le veux. Ca sera chez vous, vous aurez plus de place, et vous ne serez plus obligés de dormir ensemble ! » leur expliqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais les jumeaux ne semblaient pas très joyeux. Ils se jettaient de petits regards régulièrement, n'osant visiblement pas dire ce qu'ils pensaient. Ce fut Tom qui se lança le premier.

« Mais Maman... nous aime bien dormir ensemble... on est obligés de se séparer ? »

Simone et Jorg furent abasourdis. Ils s'attendaient à tout comme réaction, sauf celle-ci.

Mais... repondi-elle. Vous êtes grands maintenant ! Vous devez avoir chacun votre chambre ! C'est mieux pour vous !

Oui, chacun notre chambre, d'accord répondit Bill. Mais on peut pas dormir ensemble ?, demanda-t-il timidement, en ayant peur de vexer sa maman. « J'aime beaucoup beaucoup la chambre Maman, et le lit il est très beau. Mais j'aime pas dormir sans Tommy la nuit, j'ai un peu peur » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

C'est pour ça qu'on vous a offert les nounours aussi Bill, répondit sa main en lui attrapant les mains et en lui fesant un bisou sur le front. Au début, je sais, ça va être un peu difficile, mais il faut juste s'habituer. Vous allez voir, ça va être super ! »

Les deux garçons avaient toujours une petite mine, mais ils n'osaient rien dire. Finalement, Bill dit quelquechose à l'oreille de Tom, et tous les deux partirent dans leur chambre. Déçue, Simone se tourna vers Jorg et l'enlaça.

« - Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que après tout... soupira-t-elle

Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Jorg. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Et tu as vu, ils aiment bien la décoration ! C'est juste l'idée d'être séparés, mais ça va s'arranger. Ils ne sont juste pas habitués à l'idée ; mais tu verras que dans quelques années, si on veut leur piquer leur chambre pour loger des invités, ils la défendront bec et ongles, ajouta-il en frottant son nez contre celui de la jeune femme.

Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-elle. Ca va aller »

Sur ce, les jumeaux revinrent dans la chambre et tendirent un paquet chacun aux parents, contenant des chocolats fabriqués à l'école. L'ambiance joyeuse de Noël réapparu dans la maison et tous descendirent à la cuisine pour faire cuire ds petits sablés de Noël, tandis que le père allait tester le nouvel autoradio de sa voiture, cadeau de Simone.

La journée se passa dans la bonne humeur ; les deux enfants étaient redevenus joyeux. Ils firent un petit tour chez différentes personnes de la famille, et chacun s'en revint le soir à la maison gavé de chocolats, pain d'épice, et autres sucreries de Noël, en n'en ayant presque autant encore dans les poches que dans l'estomac.

Mais lorsque l'heure du coucher arriva, les petites mines réapparurent, derrière les yeux fatigués d'avoir joué dans la neige et mangé toute l'après-midi. On décida que ce serait Tom qui dormirait dans la nouvelle chambre ce soir, et qu'éventuellement Bill y dormirait demain, pour qu'ils décident entre eux de ce qu'ils préféraient. Ce furent à moitié endormi que Simone et Jorg les portèrent chacun dans leur lit, avec leur nounours respectifs. Il fermèrent la porte doucement, et allèrent se coucher à leur tour, main dans la main.

Mais, vers 11h une porte s'entrouvrit. Une petit ombre se faufila dans le couloir, suivi d'une grosse, et se dirigea vers la porte à côté. Elle passa doucement devant la porte de la chmabre parentale, et poussa la porte suivante. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortait, suivi par une petite ombre semblable à la sienne, elle-même suivi par une plus grosse. Elle repassèrent avec une prudence d'espion devant la porte parentale, retournèrent derrière la première porte.

Puis, les deux petites ombres ressortirent seules une dernière fois, effectuèrent le même parcours, et refermèrent doucement la deuxième porte. Et le silence retomba.

Au petit matin, Simone ouvrit la porte de la nouvelle chambre de Tom. Etonnée, elle vit deux formes sous la couette. Elle s'approcha et souleva doucement le draps ; en dessous, se trouvaient les deux nounours de Noël, l'un blanc, l'autre brun, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme en train de se câliner. Elle sourit malgré elle et ressortit.

Faisant signe à Jorg qui se levait à son tout de la suivre, elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Poussant doucement la porte, elle vit un charmant spectacle : sous la lumière douce du matin qui passait à travers les fentes du volets, les silhouettes de deux petits garçons, tête contre tête, main dans la main et pouce dans la bouche, respiraient paisiblement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dehors, la neige tournoyait doucement, pailletant les chapeaux de deux bonhommes de neige à l'air malicieux.


End file.
